


lighters vs phones

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: 82. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”





	lighters vs phones

The elevator jerked to a stop and the lights went out, as if on cue. Ryan swore internally at the thought of explaining this to his boss. A broken elevator was the lamest excuse anyone could come up with; he wouldn’t be impressed.

 

“Aw, shit,” a voice said, mirroring his thoughts, and Ryan remembered that he hadn’t been alone in the elevator. He yanked the earphones out of his ears and looked in the general direction from which the voice had come from, trying to distinguish the other person’s figure in the dark. Judging by the voice, it was a youngish guy. Ryan said nothing. He wasn’t sure whether the stranger had been talking to himself or to him. He heard some fumbling from his left, and suddenly something lit up the tiny area they were stuck in. It was a flame. Lighter, probably. 

 

Ryan took a step back, his back slamming against the elevator wall. The face next to the flame was indeed one of a young man’s. Handsome, at that. He had angular features and dark hair fell over his forehead; his lips and nose looked slightly too big for his face, and yet he pulled it off. His eyes were bright, reflecting the flame, and the proximity to the source of light made him look like a character from a cartoon. 

 

“I don’t think a lighter in a confined space like this is a very good idea,” Ryan said, and the other boy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine,” he said. There was a snap, and the elevator was plunged into darkness once again. “You’re no fun, you know that?” 

 

Ryan huffed. Maybe he was no fun, but he was also definitely late to work. Of course this had to happen to him. 

 

Another light suddenly blinded Ryan; a colder, artificial light that could only come from a phone. 

 

“I’m Brendon,” the other boy said, and shrugged when Ryan lifted an eyebrow. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while, so I figured might as well introduce ourselves. Maybe we’ll be making out in less than five minutes.” 

 

“That’s not my definition of introducing ourselves,” Ryan shot back, a small smile on his lips. That boy was definitely something else. No one in LA would ever say anything like that to a stranger. 

 

“I’m Ryan,” he said, and looked at the hand Brendon was extending in his direction. All right, shaking hands was less intense than making out. Ryan’d take that. But, as he held out his hand for Brendon to shake, the other boy’s kept going until he reached the wall behind him. 

 

“Fuck,” he swore. “The emergency button doesn’t even fucking work.” 

 

Ryan sighed and leaned against the cold metal wall. 

 

“Let’s just wait,” he said. He was probably already fifteen minutes late anyway. The flashlight shone in his direction and he squinted at it, Brendon’s face impossible to see behind it.

 

“Hey,” Brendon said, a hint of mischief in his voice. “Still up for that makeout session?” 


End file.
